An Angel's Ties To Him
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Sometimes an angel falls in love with a human, so they attach themselves right to the human's heart and show him love and protection even when he doesn't want it. Shikamaru x Naruto Fifty sentences implied character death, sex, and mpreg. M for safety.


**A sequel to Fallen Angel's Tears. Can stand alone.**

An Angel's Ties To Him

Shikamaru and Naruto in Fifty Sentences

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Trees – **Naruto used to hide in the trees whenever he spotted children playing in the park, and one day, he never expected to find a pineapple headed boy willing to hide with him.

**Chicken – **Shikamaru, under the dome Jirobo created around them, didn't want to give up and act like a chicken, but for the blonde boy looking angrily at him, he had to; he couldn't live if the blonde died.

**Music – **Naruto used to like music because Shikamaru, while he was away, learned out to play guitar, and it hurts now just to listen to music.

**Beating – **Shikamaru watched in horror as three drunks beat the shit out Naruto when the blonde protected Shikamaru from them, and Naruto still wore that grin that made everything okay.

**Rain – **Naruto hates the rain because he's locked inside his house with nothing to do, but that's all changed when his child, Asuma, brings out the games; Naruto still hates the rain.

**Home – **Beaten and tired, Shikamaru limped down the streets and stopped in front of a small house that had a single light on in the kitchen, and the shadow shinobi can't help but think, _I'm home._

**Bath – **If anything is worse on Naruto, it's making Asuma take a bath, and every single time he swears he hears Shikamaru laughing.

**Drawing – **Shikamaru was surprised at Naruto's apparent skills in drawing when he found a small canvas in the closet, and on the canvas, was a drawing of Shikamaru smiling as a child.

**Candle – **Naruto lights a candle for each person he lost, and he always keeps the one for Shikamaru for last because it's the one closest to his heart.

**Metal – **Asuma found Shikamaru's old lighter and shows it to Naruto, and as Naruto sits alone at the table, all he can think of is, _It's just metal._

**Heart – **Shikamaru went up to his father one day as a child and told him that there was something wrong with his heart, and Shikaku, concerned for the boy's health, questions it; Shikamaru said, "I'm always acting weird around Naruto, and it always races with him around."

**Cold – **Naruto felt as if a cold knife went through him when they told him the news, and now as he stared at the body to identify it, he touched the cold skin and felt as if it were crawling into his heart.

**Warm – **Shikamaru, as he was bleeding and not stopping, looked up at the raining sky and wonder if Naruto was warm and safe as he wanted the blonde to be; it was too bad Shikamaru wasn't when they found him.

**Hug – **Naruto's first hug was from a little blushing boy that ran away soon after.

**Father – **Naruto was nervous whenever meeting Shikaku and Yoshino for the first time, but he was shocked when Shikaku patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

**Mother – **Shikamaru kissed Naruto's stomach and commented on how it would be wonderful in Naruto could be a mother, and several months later, Naruto cried when he found out he was pregnant and Shikamaru wasn't there to see it.

**Promise – **Naruto only broke one promise, and it was his promise to not cry at Shikamaru's funeral.

**Red – **Shikamaru doesn't like the color red because it reminds him of Naruto's most painful moments that are bathed in red liquid.

**Room – **Naruto was found curled up on the floor of the master bedroom by Shikamaru, who didn't move him but curled up against him.

**Frogs – **Shikamaru, during the war, always looked out for a tiny frog or a large one that spoke of Naruto, but he only ever saw three; the last one was to end the war for good.

**Joy – **Naruto jumped up in joy when they found out they had enough money saved up to by the house they wanted.

**Scared – **Sometimes Naruto lies awake in bed because he's scared to go to sleep without Shikamaru by his side.

**Dreams – **Shikamaru always had dreams about a faceless blonde angel that made Shikamaru happy, and it didn't take long for the face to appear on the angel.

**Puppet – **Naruto felt like a puppet when going through his routine after Shikamaru's disappearance that has lasted over a month; he was never able to cut the strings in time.

**Bruise – **Shikamaru winced when Naruto touched the bruise on his cheek from a drunk, and he didn't look at Naruto in fear of seeing the blonde hate himself a little more.

**Black – **Naruto hates black because it reminds him of death, so he wears orange instead, and Shikamaru finally gets him to add blue into the jumpsuit because he hates black too.

**Grey – **A picture is worth a thousand words, but when looking at a photo, Naruto decided, it's the shades of grey that make everything more meaningful.

**Bear – **Shikamaru showed Naruto a teddy bear his father bought for the first grandchild, and years later, Asuma treasures the bear because it was given to him by his father.

**Fire – **Shikamaru has never seen such a fire in Naruto's eyes when it came to protecting loved ones.

**Alcohol – **Naruto knew that the bottle will take him away to a better place, but he ignores its calls because he can hear Shikamaru encouraging him.

**Hide – **Shikamaru didn't know why he chose to hide with the blonde as the other children played, but he liked sitting in the silence with the other.

**Spot – **There is a spot, under the bed, that is bare floor instead of carpeting because Naruto isn't the only animal in the house.

**Snakes – **Shikamaru is always looking out for snakes because Naruto freezes up around them since the war against Sound and Akatsuki.

**Tattoo – **As Naruto sleeps, Shikamaru stares at the tattoo on the blonde's left bicep and wants to die because Naruto is going to a place without hope.

**ANBU – **ANBU Fox stood in front of him, guarding him from the attack, and Shikamaru wants to tell him that it's okay, he doesn't have to fight for him anymore, but he doesn't because Naruto isn't going to listen.

**Spiral – **Shikamaru always laughs at Naruto's notes because in the corner is a small orange spiral that is usually found on Naruto's favorite ramen bowl.

**Closet – **Naruto cleans out Shikamaru's closet a few days after the funeral, but he doesn't finish because he gets lost in a lot of memories.

**Chips – **Shikamaru likes chips because they were his snack as a child, and he doesn't expect Naruto to buy him several bags as an apologize for their fight.

**Flesh – **Naruto doesn't see it himself, but Shikamaru doesn't see steel covering the bones and blood of a human, he only sees flesh where Naruto doesn't.

**Bare – **The only person ever able to strip Naruto bare mentally was Shikamaru because the boy knew the things that had to be said before Naruto moved on.

**Raw – **Naruto, after his first ANBU kill, is in the shower for over an hour, scrubbing his skin raw, and Shikamaru kisses each red patch as Naruto just watches the blood disappear from his skin at last.

**Open – **Naruto's heart was never opened unless Shikamaru was around because he had nothing to keep closed away.

**Runaway – **Like all children, Shikamaru entered a rebellious stage and ran away to Naruto's house, and Naruto loves to call him Runaway now.

**Kill – **Naruto meant to kill Sasuke when the Uchiha injured Shikamaru, but the lazy shinobi told him that it would be pointless to bring back a dead body.

**Old – **Shikamaru, during his search for his house key, found an old picture of Naruto, teary-eyed and scared, standing next to Shikamaru, indifferent and bored, and he sits on the bed until Naruto comes home staring at the picture.

**Scream – **Naruto doesn't scream during sex, but Shikamaru, shamefully does.

**Knot – **As children, whenever Shikamaru saw Naruto, his stomach coiled up into knots of being nervous and afraid.

**Halo – **If anyone was an innocent child with a halo over his head, Shikamaru decided, it would be Naruto because the boy was an angel, so he needed a halo.

**Strings – **Shikamaru and Naruto never saw the strings that connected their destinies and hearts together, but neither cared because they knew they were meant to be.

**Dawn – **Every day at dawn, Naruto gets up off his bed, wipes away the leftover tears, and leaves to follow the routine he fell in to protect his heart from another death, and every day at dawn, it gets harder and harder to get up and start the day without him.

**There you have it folks! Man, this is fun. I should get to work on Ice Cold and Insanity series, but this is fun! Tell me what you think please – Kyuubi no Kitsune**


End file.
